gleefandomcom-20200222-history
David Karofsky
Dave Karofsky is a student at William McKinley High School. He, along with Azimio bullies the kids in Glee Club, especially Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel . He plays in his high school football team alongside Finn and Puck. He bullies glee club members, most especially. He is portrayed by Max Adler. Biography Karofsky is a popular football player (or as Quinn calls them "puckheads") at William McKinley High School. He likes to tease people who are not just like him or when someone does something that the jocks consider "gay". Karofsky has many enemies due to him bullying lots of people at the school. Season One Karofsky first appears in the episode "Mash-Up", splashing Finn and Quinn with a grape slushie , something he'd wanted to do to Finn since 5th Grade when Finn made fun of him for growing pubic hair, because they joined Glee Club and everyone has found out that Quinn is pregnant. Karofsky teams up with one of Finn's fellow football players, Azimio, to take Finn down. This makes Finn and Quinn turn to Emma for advice on how to be popular again. In "Mattress", Karofsky appears with Azimio in the locker room, writing on Finn's face with permanent marker, practicing to deface him in the yearbook because Finn decided to take the picture with Rachel. He asks Azimio how to spell "loser" cause he's going to write it on Finn's forehead, showing a sign of stupidity in Karofsky. They then tease Finn about having a big forehead. In, "Hell-O", Karofsky and Azimio are briefly seen, along with a football player, slushing Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. In "Bad Reputation", he is seen in the hallway stating "Hey, Miss Sylvester, let's get physical" mocking her video of Olivia Newton-John's video of Physical in which Sue "re-created" for her exercises. In "Theatricality", Karofsky and Azimio continue to make fun of the Glee Club. He mocks Kurt and Tina for dressing in Lady Gaga costumes, and chides Finn for moving in with Kurt. They attempt to beat up Kurt once more in the end of the episode, but Finn, wearing a Lady Gaga costume, stops them, backed up by the rest of the Glee Club, also in costumes. Karofsky says he and Azimio will bring "some friends" the next time, however, the two have yet to carry out their, probably empty, threat. Season 2 In Audition, he is seen in the background while Jacob interviews Finn and Rachel about her "expected return to the Shire". He interupts Jacob's interview with Kurt in order to slushie Kurt, along with Azimio. Rachel gives both him and Azimio $100 to slushie herself, Kurt, and Mercedes in front of Sunshine's locker, hoping she'll be scared out of auditioning. However, after consulting Kurt and Mercedes, she makes a change of plans, and invites Sunshine to audition instead. Later, in Britney/Britany, he, along with Azimio, rip Finn's varsity jacket into 2, since he is no longer on the football team. Finn was about to fight them, but Artie comes in between them, and they don't feel comfortable hitting a "cripple." Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:Finn Hudson Category:Bullies Category:Male Characters Category:New Direction Enemies Category:Azimio Category:Jerk Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Rachel Berry Category:Artie Abrams